A Friday To Remember
by YoungLioness
Summary: Caesar gets him and Huey involved with the wrong person..on the wrong day FINAL CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Huey-15

Riley-13

Ceasar-15

Jazmine-15

Cindy-15

**Disclaimer**-**I **Do NOT** OWN** The Boondocks..I _Wish_

_Also this is kinda like a Friday(1995)movie story, but a different storyline._

-Huey woke up and turned on Public Enemy's By the time I get to Arizona-

**Huey's Narration-**It was just another normal day in Woodcrest, Maryland, but after today this city would never be the same again.

As Huey walked down stairs he seen his brother cursing at the empty box of Captain Crunch.

"Man what the hell is wrong with you?" Huey said in annoyance.

"Man this some ol'bullshit! Ain't no more milk or crunch in this damn house."Riley said with a look of discust.

"You better stop cursing before granddad comes down here."Huey said as he reached for a Cranberry Crunch Bar

"Nah man I ain't having this! Yo GRANDDAD!!!!"Riley screamed to the top of his lungs.

"What the HELL is wrong with you,boy?"Grandad said as he walked down stairs in his red robe.

"Somebody ate ALL the Captain Crunch and on top of that, they didn't even attempt to leave any milk for a nigga! Who knows I might wanted to drink some milk this morning! But now a nigga hungry AND thirsty."Riley walked back upstairs to him and Huey's room "AND this nigga in here playing GAY ASS music!"Riley slammed the door behind him.

"Now that problem is over,What you doing down here so early this morning?"Granddad said looking confused at Huey.

"I don't know it just feel today something going to happen, something BIG."Huey said taking another bite of his crunch bar

"I hope you didn't have another one of those dreams like you did when Stinkmeaner came back,If so we gotta get the hell up outta here!"Granddad said looking scared."No nothing like that, no dream, its just a feeling I have."

"Ok good, now where's my full day of vitamin C?"Granddad said looking in the fridge."RILEEEYYYYYY! You better not have my full day supply of Vitamin C! Or im gonna whoop yo ass!"

"Start the day with a ass whoopin`,good for you Riley."Huey thought ."Now that my day has really started let me go get dressed."Huey stated as he walked up stairs.

"**OUCHH!! STOP GRANDDAD**!! I-WANT-MY-MILK-GRAND-DAD"Riley cried."SHUUUT-UP!"Granddad snapped back.

As Huey was just about to get ready, a rock hit the window, as he open the window and peeked out he seen none other than Michael Caesar wearing his famous black Mos Def with his Wrangler Jeans and Black Hi Top Nike Airforce Ones and his dreads pulled back in a ponytail."Yo Big Huey! Hurry up I got something to tell you!"Caesar said as he pulled a cd out his pockets.

"What is it? I gotta get ready?" As Huey waved him off.

Caesar stopped to look at him weirdly"Alright man hurry up!"

"Don't rush me man! Revolution takes time."Huey chuckled

"Damn man you only wear one pair of pants and a shirt under a shirt, it don't take that damn long for you to get ready!"Caesar laughed.

-**10 Minutes Later**-

Huey walked outside to greet Caesar with a dap.

"What you want man?" Huey stratched his afro.

"I want you to hear this cd of beats I got, I was spitting mad flows last night on these beats yo."Caesar said while they was approaching his front door."Oh yea I heard yo brother crying this morning, matter of fact I hear that every morning." Caesar laughed as him and Huey walked up stairs and was met by Caesar's mama on the phone."Oooohh girl know she didn't! You should've beat her ass for that shit! Hey baby Huey"

" Hey ."Huey said softly.

"Alright man listen to this."Ceasar said putting it on track one.

"Ay man that is hot."Huey said while bobbing his head.

"I know I'm going to record my song I wrote later on today."Caesar stated as he read his lyrics.

"How did you get the money for these beats and studio time?" Huey arched his eyebrow.

"From this dude named Carlos, I'm supposed to pay him back tomorrow. I gotta get the money somehow now."

"CARLOS!? I know you ain't talking about Carlos Rodriguez! Please tell me your not talking about him!"Huey stood up.

"Yea what's the problem?"Caesar arched his eyebrow at Huey.

"That dude is a cheapstake! I hope you can pay him back, becauseI heard he smoked a man over 20 bucks. How much you borrowed from him?"

"Only 50?! Man look he smoked a fool over 20! He gonna bury your ass over 50." Huey looked at Caesar.

"Oh SHIIIIT! I gotta pay that nigga!"Caesar said looking scared.

**The RoundUp**:

How will Caesar pay Carlos? Will Riley ever get his milk and captain crunch?

Did Granddad get his Vitamin C for the day? Find out in the Next Chapter2:The Plan


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer**:I **DO NOT** own The Boondocks.._I Wish_

As Caesar paced around his room wondering how he's gonna get the money to pay Carlos in silence for 8 minutes. With Huey wondering how could he be so stupid.

Caesar's mother came in and broke the silence with a hand full of money "Damn yall are quiet, Caesar I need you to go to the store for me and get me some kool-aid we out." said handing the money to Caesar."Yo ma, this shi-I mean this ain't enough!" Ceasar said looking with a confused look.

"Don't talk back now, make enough Michael!" She said while tapping his head in the back and walking out of the room."Daaaayyuuuumm!" Caesar scolded "Ay man, lets walk and plan."

While walking down the road Huey and Caesar spots Thugnificent and The Lethal Interjection Crew arguing with a former crew member."Nah you hatin ass nigga! Get the f*ck up outta here! Give me that damn chain!" Thugnificent quickly sees Huey "Hey man, where's your brother?"

"In the house!" Huey screamed. "Where your ass need to be."He said softly.

"The older you get the more stubborn you get." Caesar said laughing.

**-AT THE STORE-**

Huey and Caesar walks up to the door of the store and hears Black Guy Witness man telling his story.

"Black guy witness man, I hate black guy witness man!" Huey said with a look of annoyance.

"I'M TELLING YOU MAN! I SEEN IT! THAT NIGGA DUMPED A BUCKET OF COW SHIT ON HER AFTER HE CAUGHT HER WITH HIS COUSINS..I KNOW THAT BITCH STILL TAKING BATHS!"As Black Guy Witness went on with his story Huey and Caesar walked into the store.

"Ay man get this for me." Huey told Caesar holding up a newspaper."Nope." Caesar said without paying attention.

"Man you owe me anyway!" Huey said looking through the newspaper."No money, no looky!" Said the Chinese owner."When you pay, you can look."

"Damn man, I'm just scanning through it! Damn!" Huey said turning to another page."I'll pay you when Caesar gets up here with the money!"

The Chinese owner quickly jumped over the counter and snatched the paper out of Huey's hands causing Huey to go into attack mode. "Oh hell nah! Huey you better kung-fu that nigga! Snatching papers and shit!" Caesar said while looking shocked holding kool-aid and airheads in hands.

"Bring it on Afro boy! I've been waiting on your little ass every since you was AAAHHHH" before The Chinese man could finish his sentence.

**KICK!!! PUNCH!! PUNCH!! CROSS BACK SIDE KICK!!**

Huey had already went into attack mode on him leaving on the floor scared and made him run out the store.

"THAT NIGGA IS CRAZY! MING-MING GET THE CAR! LETS GET THE HELL UP OUTTA HERE!"He said while running out the store.

"Damn Huey, you just got me some free stuff!" Caesar said grabbing a bag and putting candy in them."HEY YALL! FREE STUFF FOR EVERYBODY!" Caesar said screaming outside causing everybody to stop what they were doing and come running "FREE STUFF? HELL YEA!! WHOOA!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!".

**-8 Mintues Later-**

Sitting on Caesar's porch after the store incident

"You know you probably get arrested tonight, right Huey?" Caesar told Huey laughing with a airhead in his mouth.

"Michael, shut your dumb ass up." Huey said chuckling.

"Man, you don't want no candy?" Caesar asked Huey holding the bag to his face.

"Nope." Huey said buried in his news paper.

While Ceasar noticing Jazmine jogging down the street in her purple and white jogging shorts and a white shirt.

'Ay! Ay! Look Huey! Look at Jazmine! WHOA BABY SHE FINE! Come here Jazmine!" Caesar screamed at Jazmine.

"Hey Caesar! Hey Huey!" Jazmine said while smiling at Huey.

"Hey." Huey said while still buried in his newspaper.

"What are yall up to today?" Jazmine asked.

"Chillin, tryna get some money so I won't get killed…that reminds me! Huey we haven't made a plan yet." Caesar said looking at Huey.

"Nope, Nope, You mean YOU hasn't made a plan yet." Huey said while looking up at Jazmine in front of him.

"What are yall talking about?" Jazmine said looking concerned.

"This fool borrowed money from Carlos Rodriguez, and might can't pay him back!" Huey said looking at Caesar.

"Hold up! Did you just say Carlos Rodriguez?! Well gotta go see yall later!" Jazmine said hurrying off.

"What's the hurry?" Caesar said.

"I just don't like to see dead people walking!" Jazmine said jogging off.

"See, I Told you! That dude is crazy!" Huey said while watching Jazmine run off.

"Man, How was I supposed to know?" Caesar said while standing up and looking down the road "Ohh snap! There goes Butch Magnus!" Caesar hurry up and hid his candy under the chair."What you telling me for? I ain't scared of him." Huey said sitting back in his chair."I ain't either, but I ain't ready to die either, there's a difference in there somewhere!"Caesar said while taking off his gold necklace and throwing it under his chair.

Butch Magnus road up on his bike "What up Caesar?" Butch said getting off his bike.

"Nothing chillin, tryna get this paper." Caesar said while looking at Huey.

"What up Hu-ey?" Butch said laughing.

"Revolution." Huey said looking at him in the eyes.

"Whatever, hey Caesar lets go in that house nobody's there." Butch said pointing at house down the street.

"Nah man I'm already f*cked up at this moment as we speak!" Caesar said shaking his head.

"Man stop being a bitch and come on you said you need the money anyway!" Butch said looking mad.

"Alright man damn! I need the money anyway!" Caesar said jumping up.

"Huey, be the lookout." Butch said.

"Nope, Just go." Huey said looking at his paper.

"Bitch." Butch mumbled.

"Don't try to do any gay shit either!" Caesar told Butch as they walked down the street.

**-6 Minutes Later- **

Caesar and Butch walked back in the driveway counting money.

"Yall done?" Huey said looking at Caesar counting money.

"Yep! We got about 100 hundred dollars, don't we Butch?" Caesar said smiling looking at his money.

"Nope, got about 100 dollars!" Butch said grabbing the money out of Caesar's hands and getting on his bike.

"WHAT?!" Caesar said standing up and watching butch ride out the driveway.

"Can't stand his fat ass, can't even ride that damn bike, look like a State Motor Coach on a Next bike!" Caesar said looking back under his chair and grabbing his candy and necklace.

"You still need a solution to your problem." Huey said putting his paper down and looking in the yard.

Looks like Huey and Caesar didn't get a plan at all in this chapter..sorry guys lol

To Be Continued…Chapter 3:The Solution


	3. Chapter 3:The Solution

**The Solution**

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own The Boondocks…_I Wish_

"Man, Huey you really got a brotha feeling down over here, help me make a plan man! I got no money! I need help!" Caesar said walking in the house and coming out with a paper and pencil.

"Just ask your mother." Huey said looking in the door as Caesar came out.

"Huey, you don't know moms, she'll whoop my ass, she from Harlem yo." Caesar said writing down on his paper "Huey's Big Plan"

"Ay man this not my plan, its yours." Huey grabbing the paper and pencil scratching off Huey and putting Caesar "Huey Caesar's Big Plan"

"Man instead of being nigga, how about you be - a-nigga?" Caesar said looking at Riley walking over here.

"What's up with the shades? You didn't have them on when you left the house." Huey asked really in suspicion.

"Man, I got snuck by Butch Magnus again, nigga touch my chain again too, he hate to see a nigga fitted up and shining and glistening." Riley said sitting down on the steps of the porch.

"Take yo glasses off man." Caesar said laughing.

"DAAAYYYYYUUUUMMM."Caesar and Huey said together.

"Put them back on man." Caesar said holding his stomach laughing.

"Ay shut up, you just try not to get killed by tonight, yep I heard about you." Riley said quickly shutting Caesar up. "Damn, you just f*cked up my mood again." Caesar said looking down.

"You should make a plan or some."Riley said looking at Caesar.

"I'm trying to be Huey won't help me."Caesar said looking at Huey.

"Whatever." Huey said sitting back in his chair.

"I got a plan for you, you can A. get the hell up outta Woodcrest, B. start working for Carlos, or C. turn into a gay ass nigga, since you already one no need for that.

"Shut up punk." Caesar said while slapping Riley in the back of the head.

"Alright I got something." Huey said looking up from what he wrote on the paper.

**THEY WENT THROUGH HUEY'S PLAN 5 TIMES, BEFORE THEY KNEW IT, IT WAS 7:50**

"This plan messed up Huey ain't no nigga finna go up in Butch Magnus' house and still from that nigga." Riley said looking at the paper over again.

"When you gotta pay him?" Huey said arching his eyebrow.

"I gotta pay him by tomorrow morning, but I gotta get that money before the night is over with." Caesar said looking nervous.

"Man, you look nervous as f*ck." Riley said laughing.

"All yall two gotta do is sneak in and go through his pockets." Caesar said smiling.

"Nah nigga this is your money problem." Huey said shaking his head.

"Yea nigga this yo problem." Riley said mocking Huey's voice.

"But yall are the FREE-man brothers, I know it some history behind that last name, so yall should go for it, nope nevermind Riley you stay here, you the weaklink, me and Huey will go." Caesar said getting up out his chair."Shut up punk!" Riley said as he sat down in Caesar's seat.

"Alright man lets go." Huey said while standing up and stretching.

When Huey and Caesar gets to Butch's house, they have a hard time getting in.

"Damn, why the hell does this dude got bars on his windows?" Caesar asked tryna bust the window open.

"Have you seen him on Maury? I wouldn't wanna let him out either." Huey said looking around to see if he sees anyone.

"He probably ain't even here yet." Caesar said jumping down from the window and posting up against the house.

"Look at Black Guy Witness man! Wonder where he running to." Caesar said laughing and watching Black Guy Witness man running down the street.

"**WHOOOOOAAA!!!**" Huey and Caesar looked around and heard a large group of people surrounding somebody and chanting it on.

"You heard that man?" Huey said walking towards the road.

"Hey man isn't that Riley? I know he ain't fighting Butch again." Caesar said starting to run.

"Oh hell nah!" Huey said running behind Caesar.

"Huey help your brother!" Granddad called out from the crowd.

Putting his hair in a ponytail and walking up and tapping Butch on the back.

"How about you pick on someone your own size, man?."

"You wanna try me, little bitch?" Butch said turning around and pushing Huey.

"I ain't even tryna fight you Butch." Huey said pushing him bat.

"Don't worry about it Huey, I got your sword." Riley said coming up behind him holding his eye.

Grabbing the sword Huey smirked a little at Butch "Put it down son." Granddad screamed from the crowd."I know you Granddad mean right, but I think you should cut his ass up." Caesar whispered to Huey from behind.

Huey gave the sword back to Riley.

**PUNCH!!! **Huey quickly punched Butch in the mouth causing him to get even angrier.

Butch punched Huey in the face multiple making Huey go into his attack mode. Huey used multiple martial arts moves on Butch."Yep, whoop his ass Huey! That's Right!" Riley called out from the crowd.

"Yea beat his ass Huey!" Caesar said screaming, who didn't know his mother was behind him and hit him "Ouch ma, damn! Ouch sorry," Caesar said rubbing his head.

Butch got up and throwed Huey on Tom's Mercedes Clk "Not my car! Hey!" Tom said while granddad was holding him back."Calm down Tom! I'm tryna watch my grandson whoop some ass" Granddad said smiling watching the fight and quickly realizing Huey laying on top of Tom's Car "Oh hell nah! Huey get up".

"Get up Huey!" Riley said looking nervous. Huey got up and hit Butch with the only martial art move on his mind The 360 Gyro, Huey got up slowly and ran towards Butch using the 360 Gyro. Knocking him out cold."Now who's the little bitch?" Huey said walking away.

"That's my brother! That's my brother!" Riley chanted through the crowd and going over to Butch and grabbing his chain."Thugnificent gave me this chain, nigga!"

"Nope, that's my dawg! Ain't that right mama? That's my dawg! Ain't that right black witnessman? Ahhhh!" Caesar said jumping around dapping random people.

As people were clearing out, Jazmine quickly ran up and kissed Huey. "You did good Huey, what you doing tomorrow? Because I was thinking we could chill or something." Jazmine said blushing.

"Umm… ok." Huey said looking confused. "Great, See you tomorrow!" Jazmine said getting in the car with Tom.

"He think he a mack." Riley said laughing. "Mac-aroni!" Granddad said smiling.

Huey, Riley, and Granddad walked back to the house. Caesar ran up to Butch

"You got knock the FUCK OUT! Now give me my money!" Caesar said searching Butch's pocket."Payback's a muthafucka, ain't it? Peace!" Caesar said running off laughing.

"And give me my bike back punk!" A random little boy said while picking up his next bike.

"Damn, I gotta go tell someone about this." Black guy Witness man said as he walked off.

**MEANWHILE LATER ON IN CAESAR'S ROOM **

"Yea I got your money Carlos, and don't you worry about me borrowing nothing from you no more, because I can get my own shit."

"Now, don't think you big and bad, because I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you, partna." Carlos said through the phone.

With a disgusted look Caesar said "Well, I got your money. I'll pay you tomorrow morning." Hanging up the phone and picking up his earphones and lyric book."That fool know I'ma borrow some money from him again…and yall know this man! HAAAAA!"

**All's Well Ends Well!**

**The End.**

"Huey?" Riley asked.

"Yea?" Huey yawned.

"Just because you won, you still a bitch! Hehehe!" Riley said turning over laughing.


End file.
